


One, Two, Three

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALL THE KINKS, All The Ships, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm not even gonna try to tag them all, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: "Okay, that was...a bit too much," Lance said. His statement was met with silence by the bed full of exhausted paladins, the smell of sex still heavy in the air. "Next time we have an enormous orgy, let's not go for so long, agreed?"A collection of three-line drabbles written for Kinktober 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution for Kinktober 2016, even if it is a couple days late. Like I said, I'm not even going to try and tag all the kinks in here, but I'd definitely recommend looking up the prompt list if you think there might be anything that could trigger you. There's nothing truly graphic though, so I didn't add any archive warnings.

**Spanking + Shiro/Lance**

Shiro stopped after twenty strikes, keeping his right hand raised over Lance's reddened ass while the other pressed between Lance's shoulder blades, keeping him bent over Shiro's knees. "You want to rephrase that?"

"T-thank you for punishing me, _sir_."

**Dirty Talk + Pidge/Allura**

"Y-you call yourself a princess with that mouth?"

Allura smiled down at Pidge, the curve of her mouth growing even more wicked as she curled her fingers upwards and the girl shuddered underneath her. "I call myself _your_ princess."

**Public + Keith/Pidge**

Keith knew that the training deck was closely monitored; every inch was covered in cameras that allowed you to review your movements on the large replay screens in the adjacent room. The other Paladins, but mostly Shiro, reviewed them extensively at least once a day. That didn't mean Keith told Pidge to stop when she got on her knees right after their sparring session, and it certainly didn't stop him from returning the favor afterwards.

**Bukkake + Shiro/Everyone**

The first hot, wet splash of come on Shiro's back made him groan, and Pidge squeezed her thighs around his head appreciatively, looking up at the Paladins circling around them with hazy eyes. The next splattered over his ass, and Pidge pulled his face up just in time for Lance's come to land on his face, dripping down his cheeks and nose as he gasped out, " _More_."

**Humiliation + Shiro/Keith**

Shiro didn't even wait until Keith was all the way out of his armor before shoving him up against the wall, cock pressing against his already-slick hole. "Needy little bitch, aren't you?" he said, and Keith let out a frantic moan as Shiro pushed inside, arching his back and spreading his legs.

**Size Difference + Pidge/Hunk**

Pidge looked so tiny perched above Hunk like this, hands braced against his chest, thighs shaking as she lowered herself down onto his cock. She groaned as the thick head pushed into her, and Hunk took her by the waist and guided her down the rest of the way. By the time their hips were flush he could put his hand on her stomach and feel the slight bulge of him inside her.

**Creampie + Pidge/Shiro**

Pidge shivered as Shiro pulled out, his hands firm on her thighs while he kept her bent back and exposed, knees touching her chest. She knew he was looking at the mess of creamy white he had left inside her from the last three rounds, so much it was practically overflowing. At this angle she couldn't do anything but let it pool inside her.

**Leather/Latex + Lance/Allura**

Lance looked so lovely tied up in leather, smooth black strips crisscrossing all that lovely brown skin and binding him hand and foot. He waited obediently on the bed, kneeling with his thighs spread open. The gear had been costly, but Allura thought that it was more than worth its price.

**Asphyxiation + Hunk/Keith**

Keith mouthed at the thick fingers covering his mouth and nose, nipping and biting, but nothing helped. He didn't have the strength to do anything but lay on his stomach as Hunk fucked him in deep, long strokes. Behind his eyelids, black stars began to dance.

 **Edgeplay + Shiro/Allura**  
"This is a cruel game you Earthlings play," Allura said, shivering. Shiro looked up from between her thighs, face slick and messy; the wicked smile he gave her was enough to make her wet all over again.

"C'mon, princess - just two, three more times, and then you can enjoy your reward as much as you want."

**Sadism/Masochism + Keith/Lance**

Keith was still sore when Lance dragged him back to their room, body bruised and covered with welts from his time on the training deck. But when Lance's fingernails scraped over his back, Keith just moaned, throwing his head back at the firestorm of pain. After that, Lance didn't need much convincing to leave Keith with a few bruises of his own making.

**Master/Slave + Sendak/Shiro**

It was quite a change for Sendak to be the one kneeling for Shiro and not the other way around, Shiro thought, looking down at the Galran commander. The restraints Shiro had repurposed into a collar looked quite nice on Sendak, especially when it was the only thing he was wearing. This was a scenario he could definitely get used to.

**Medical Play + Hunk/Lance**

"Open wide," Hunk said, and Lance obeyed, shivering at the heat of Hunk's cock as it pushed into his mouth. The rest of his body was still cold from the cyropod, half-stripped so that Hunk could 'examine' him. "That's it - following doctor's orders perfectly, aren't you?"

**Sensory Deprivation + Shiro/Hunk**

Shiro had gone through a lot of effort to make sure Hunk couldn't feel a thing; he was blindfolded and gagged, ears stopped for good measure, and an elaborate arrangement of ropes kept him suspended off the floor. All he could feel was the rope tugging at his skin and the weight of the plug inside him. If he was good, Shiro might even touch him before the night was through.

**Sounding + Shiro/Keith/Pidge**

Keith and Pidge's hands keep Shiro steady. It takes some time for them to fully work the tip of the sound inside the head of Shiro's cock, letting it sink in ever so slowly before it's in all the way. It's the part afterwards, when they start to gently thrust it in and out, that he needs to be held down.

**Waxplay + Pidge/Lance**

Lance wasn't sure where in the universe Pidge had managed to find regular, Earth-style candles, especially in that shade of green - for all he knew, she had brewed them up herself. He hissed as she tilted one of the smaller ones over his chest, the hot wax splattering on his sensitive skin. At the moment, though, he couldn't really bring himself to care.

**Blood/Gore + Shiro/Keith/Lance**

Seeing Shiro covered in blood wasn't attractive. But seeing Shiro covered in blood, face a perfect expression of wrath, toned body moving with grace and lethality as he cut his way through another squad of Galran soldiers -

Well, that was something Lance and Keith could both admit they loved.

 **Daddy + Shiro/Hunk/Keith**

"Please, Daddy," Shiro whined, spreading himself open and exposing his tight, pink hole. Keith did the same, but Hunk's face remained impassive. "Please, please, fill us up - "

**Prostitution + Lance/Shiro/Hunk**

"You want this, don't you?"

Lance whimpered, letting his mouth hang open while looking up at Shiro's cock, just a few tempting inches from his face. Then Hunk shoved him back down to the floor, fucking him from behind with hard, brutal thrusts as Shiro continued, "Then you're gonna have to earn it like any other whore."

**Petplay + Hunk/Lance/Pidge**

"Oh - oh god, _Hunk_ \- "

"Shhh," Lance said, pushing his thumb into Pidge's mouth and easing it open for his cock, extra careful as Pidge's body shook with the force of Hunk's thrusts. "Good kitties don't talk."

**Double Penetration + Keith/Allura/Lance**

Allura groaned long and loud when Keith slid home, braced on top of her as Lance trembled below. She felt so overwhelmingly _full_ she could barely stand it. They could probably feel one another inside of her, and the thought made her clamp down, the two Paladins shuddering in response.

**Glory Hole + Lance/The Galaxy Garrison**

It wasn't like it was a secret. All the Garrison cadets knew about the stall in the third floor bathroom, knew that the hot, willing mouth in it belonged to Lance McClain. But no one said anything, and Lance - Lance was too addicted to stop.

**Shibari + Keith/Allura**

"Just stay still a little longer," Keith said, voice slowed with concentration. He tightened the last knot and sat back, admiring the network of silken rope across Allura's dark skin. When he ran a hand up her side, she strained against the ropes, shivering, and they exchanged a smile.

**Exhibitionism/Voyeurism + Pidge/Shiro/Allura**

"They're - they're gonna hear us!" Pidge said, voice echoing in the hangar. She bit down on her hand as Shiro shoved back into to her, his hands holding her suspended and helpless as Allura's tongue traced around the place they were connected. Her fingers delved farther back, making Pidge moan.

**Boot Worship + Sendak/Lance**

Grimacing, Lance bent and pressed his mouth to the stale leather of Sendak's boots. Sendak pushed upwards, and Lance licked at the pointed toe. As much disgusting as he found the taste, as much as he reminded himself this was for an enemy soldier, he couldn't stop himself from getting hard, precome dampening the front of his jumpsuit.

**Shotgunning + Hunk/Lance/Keith**

Hunk caught a glimpse of the smoke as it passed from Keith's mouth to Lance's, thin and white, and then Lance grabbed the back of Hunk's neck and kissed him, pushing the smoke into him. It tasted thick and heady, filling up his lungs. Hunk almost thought he could taste their breath in it.

**Branding + Keith & Pidge & Lance**

Lance looked at Keith, then at Pidge, and then together they looked down at the fifth-to-last item on the list. "How about we don't and say we did?" Pidge suggested. 

**Xenophilia + Hunk/Allura**

"So - you don't find it - "

Hunk looked up at Allura, mouth curling in a soft smile before laying a kiss on the soft skin of her inner thigh. "You're beautiful."

**Watersports/Omorashi + Lance & Pidge**

"Lance! Come on, I have to _go_!"

"Jeez, Pidge, give me a minute!"

"Lance motherfucking McClain, if you are not out of there in thirty seconds I will piss all over you _myself_."

**Toys + Sendak/Allura**

Sendak's claws vibrated against Allura's skin as he swept them down, between her breasts and over her stomach. They slipped between her legs as his other hand held her tall, slim body against his broader one, and Allura ground her hips down against the smooth metal. She felt him smile into their kiss, the outline of his teeth sharp and jagged.

**Combination + Everyone/Everyone**

"Okay, that was...a bit too much," Lance said. His statement was met with silence by the bed full of exhausted paladins, the smell of sex still heavy in the air. "Next time we have an enormous orgy, let's not go for so long, agreed?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop messages and/or writing prompts at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
